The Crazy Cartoon-o-Rama!
Notice: You can edit my article freely, but only add images, trivia, songs and bonus features. DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, DELETE OR ADD SHOWS. If you do, you get a warning. If you continue, you will be blocked. Sincerely, Kirby + Veggie Fan. P. S.: Happy editing! The Crazy Cartoon-o-Rama! is a DVD with episodes of VeggieTales, SpongeBob SquarePants, Hoshi no Kaabii (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!), Teen Titans Go!, Captain Underpants and Pac-Man. Dercription: ”Holy shirimp! It’s an all new collection of all your favorite TV toons! Here you can find Larry the Cucumber, SpongeBob, Kirby and all of your favorite characters. With classics like “Where’s God When I’m S-Scared” and “Christmas Who?”, every minute is an adventure! (Also includes Jukebox and Bonus Features)” Episodes: VeggieTales: * Where’s God When I’m S-Scared?: Junior Asparagus is afraid of monsters. It doesn’t help that he watches horror movies before bedtime! Can Bob and Larry help his dilema? * Rack, Shack and Benny: The local chocolate factory has shipped its 2,000,000th bunny today! Huzzah! To celebrate, the founder has made a GIANT bunny for the workers to worship! Oops! * Lyle the Kindly Viking: Good friend Archibald Asparagus wants to show some class for a change, so he takes over VeggieTales for the day. He claims it’s also the debut of a lost ”G&S” musical! * Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple: LarryBoy is a super-hero that fights for his city and for what’s right. But he has one weakness: chocolate! SpongeBob SquarePants: * Christmas Who?: Sandy Cheeks, the town smart, introduces SpongeBob to a yearly tradition in the surface world called “Christmas”. He’s so amazed that he shares the tale to the town! Hopefully grouchy neighbor Squidward Tentacles doesn’t snow on your parade, SpongeBob! * SpongeBob B. C. (Before Comedy): TBA * WhoBob WhatPants!: TBA * Remember That Time... (Truth or Square): TBA Hoshi no Kaabii: * Kirby Comes to Cappy Town: TBA * Dedede’s Snow Job: TBA * Kirby’s Pet Peeve: TBA * Cartoon Buffon: TBA Teen Titans Go!: * Special! (Two Parter): TBA * Operation: Dude Rescue!: TBA * BB&RAE: TBA * Assembling the Team! (Flashback): TBA Captain Underpants: * A Cheeky Trick (The Frenzied Farts of Flabby Flabbulous): TBA * Cloggin’ Craze! (The Problematic Pandemodeiom of the Punishing Plungerina): TBA * We’re Goin’ on a Scavanger Hunt! (The Bizzare Bout of the Beastly Barflisk): * The Forbidden Fruits (The Shocking Showdown of the Staggering Sugamechanger): TBA Pac-Man: * Honey, I Digitalized the Pac!: TBA * Easter Island: TBA * New Girl In Town: TBA * Pac-Mania!: TBA Bonus Features: * SpongeBob SquarePants Pilot (Help Wanted) * TTG Pilot (Legendary Sandwich) * VeggieTales Puzzle (The VeggieTales Show) * Captain Underpants and the War of the Willy Wonder Nerd Read-Aloud * Kirby 3D Short * 1 round of Pac-Man Classic * Jukebox * Trivia Quiz Jukebox Songs: * VeggieTales Theme Song * God is Bigger * Stand! * We’re Vikings! * Rock on, LarryBoy! * SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song * This Christmas Feels Like The Very First Christmas To Me! * It’s The Best Day Ever! * F is for Friends! * Oh, Krusty Krab... * Kirby, Kirby, Kirby * Marx’s Theme * Apple Juice Song * Swole Dedede’s Theme * Green Tree Memories * Island Adventures Theme Song * When I Say “I Want”, You Say “Pie”! * Take It Down Low! * Awesome America * She Called You Uncle ’Cause Your Jokes Are Lame! * Captain Underpants Movie Song * TEToCU Theme Song * I Love Saturdays * Dental Hygene Song * Flying Trash Bag Song Trivia: * I created an original Version of Truth or Square. Notable differences are: # The episode has been renamed in the original copy to “Remember That Time...”, but all reprints use the OG title. # No Patchy the Pirate segments are present. (Except in the 2024 reprint, but SpongeBob actually shows up, saying he’s late because he had to pack up everything.) # The episode is one full double-length episode, instead of two parts. # The regular theme song is shown, but the CeLoo Green version plays over it. # ”We‘ve Got Scurvy” plays over the title card. # An instrumental of the OG theme song plays over the credits. * In certain TTG episodes, all references to 2nd parts of the episode are removed. * The Marx’s Theme and Swole Dedede lyrics were written by Man on the Internet and Juno Songs. * Some title are renamed due to being too long. Category:Kirby-related Category:Kirby + Veggie Fan Category:DVD Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Crossover Category:Products